ZombieGleeland
by Ezzy67
Summary: Rachel is fending for herself when she finds a starving girl in an abandoned car. Will they be able to survive the harshness of the elements, all throughout a zombie apocalypse? Other members of New Directions will be introduced later on.
1. Craving

**A/N: This story really doesn't have the same plot as the movie _Zombieland_, so I'm sorry if the title was misleading, I just thought it fit. I already have a couple more chapters written, so all I can say is I wish you enjoy it! **

* * *

It was later in the day, the sun getting lower in the sky on the pleasantly warm summer day. The brunette walked down the middle of the road, the gentle breeze running excitedly through her hair, cooling her neck. It was quiet except for the _tap tap tap_ of her shoes on the gravely pavement. Barbed wire fence had run on both sides of the road, making the girl feel safer until it somewhat abruptly stopped and sagged to the ground. She anxiously continued at a brisk pace, not even knowing where she was really headed, but she wouldn't be able to stop and rest until she found temporary refuge. And it seemed a pretty slim chance, acknowledging the dried yellow grasses swaying in the breeze that was no longer calming, but nagging, displayed on either side. Grass. Just grass.

Well, at least she hadn't seen a body since earlier last night. That was comforting. But it was kind of eerie, too.

The backpack that hung off her shoulder was beginning to get pretty heavy due to weariness and lack of food. She had to ration it, eating very little each time it came to the point of when she wanted to cry her stomach hurt so much from hunger pains. The teen hadn't had an opportunity really in the past week to get more supplies. Having passed a supermarket with zombies inside three days ago, she had decided against it and continued on. Now that she thought about it, maybe she might have been able to fend them off. Having there been at least four, she dropped that thought. All that was left food-wise were energy bars and trail mix. Good sources of protein, but not filling enough. The trail mix was vegan, but as for the energy bars, all hope was lost about ever being able to maintain a high vegan diet during a zombie apocalypse. And only two bottles of water.

That worried her.

She was still slightly irritated at having had to leave behind some clothes to carry extra food and supplies. There was a pair of Converse that she had worn of the time on her journey, and they were wearing quickly. One pair of dark blue jeans that were a little bit too small, one thin white tank top, a loose-hanging blue t-shirt, and a black biker jacket. Those were the only spare clothes that belonged to her at the moment, besides the purple Ed Hardy tee she was sporting now with the dark blue jeans. Only one bra; front clasp, white. Two pairs of white Adidas socks, filthy. You would be surprised how many pairs of underwear she could fit in such a small space though.

Other supplies in her bag consisted of Band-Aids, hand sanitizer, alcohol (the kind for disinfecting, not drinking), a cheap hairbrush, one travel-sized bottle of shampoo, a bobby pin, a map she didn't even know how to read, and mouthwash. She had lost her toothbrush trying to fend off the undead with a poke in the eye. Hadn't helped much.

She sighed at remembering the diamond earring that lay in one of the compartments of the backpack. It had been her friend Martina's before she turned into a zombie and decided to try to murder her only other friend, after killing Carl.

Martina and Carl, early twenties, had left their hometown to seek refuge, Rachel tagging along as the place she had lived in became invested with zombies, disease, and decay. She thought they had become quite close; well, as close as strangers thrown together in the chaos of a zombie apocalypse with the human species dwindling could possibly get.

They had walked into a Ross one morning, the short brunette considering a new pair of possible boots when she heard a scream. She dropped them as she grabbed the backpack and spun around the corner of one of the shoe aisles to witness Carl being dragged by something out of view and down by the aisle with all the fancy pillows. She knew right then that there would be no going back for him, it was already too late, and was sad to think she would never see the kind, caramel-colored shaggy hair of the handsome young man again.

Martina came trudging out from the racks decorated with bags and purses, the teen startled when she noticed the discolored, bruised, dirty skin of her Italian companion. Her eyes were distant, only hungering for the tanned skin of the younger girl. She shrieked, running towards the back of the filled store. She had tried to flip over a rack with holiday stuff on it to slow the new zombie, but only shortened the distance between the two before giving up on her diminutive strength and fleeing again, still in the same direction.

Having scaled much of the store, she stopped frantically, waving her hands about before leaping down an aisle and jumping back out at the frizzy-haired zombie with a lamp pointed at her like a mighty sword. Zombie-Martina only grumbled loudly and staggered forward, wasting no time. Though she was only 5'3, she in fact had a good swing. She flinched when the metal part of it struck the person she had once known in the side of the head. It slowed her opponent, but she swung again from the other side, nasty blood and juices spurting from the head. Martina dropped to the ground at the end of the aisle, barely moving, but ever so slightly.

The seventeen year-old squealed, bounding over the body before taking off. The earring she found at the entrance to the store barely processed in her mind as she frantically made her get-away, swooping it into her palm before sprinting into the parking lot and out into the abandoned roads. She had kept it because it reminded her of the struggle, and of the decent times she had had with her travel companions while it had lasted.

This road was worn; what was she supposed to do with the rest of her life? Possibilities were endless, yet limited. She could do practically anything because of the state her world was in, but so little due to the same predicament. All she now saw in her once-wide future was wandering forever this world alone, until she grew old and desperate and either killed herself or went insane because of the conditions of the world.

Her stomach growled insistently, but she had eaten only a few hours back. She needed to wait at least a couple more before digging into an energy bar.

Future life and hunger had distracted her long enough for her to miss it when something finally came into view very far ahead on the flat landscape. Her hopes kind of faltered when she realized it was only a tree in the distance. Sighing, she pushed on through her tiredness and came to a decision to count all of the wisps of clouds in the sky.

Fifteen wisps counted later, the spent brunette looked at the tree again. There was something beside it, dark in color, a big mass of an object. She felt sort of excited, curious to know what it may be. Her spirits brightened, smiling at the thought that there might be a small chance she'd have somewhere to stay tonight. She picked up the pace, the aching of her shoulders, the drooping of her eyes, and the dragging of her limbs forgotten.

Probably a half hour later (she really needed a new watch), she was able to make out that it was a car, a black Mercedes Benz, dipping off the side of the road and into the dead grasses partially. She jogged; she couldn't help it, she was exhausted, but the adrenaline rushing through her all told her to get to the car. Not having seen a car in days, she prayed it worked and had gas. She, Martina, and Carl had mostly traveled by car until one day they neglected to watch it and was overtaken by zombies. The short diva had been walking for at least five weeks now.

Her heartbeat jumped around erratically when she came up beside the Escalade. The front of the vehicle faced her, the engine off. _Please let the keys be in there! _The door to the back seat was wide open, and she was expecting to look in and find a body.

She _did_ find a body, actually. But it wasn't torn to shreds like all the other ones she had encountered. A young blonde girl, most likely her age, lay across the back seat motionless. Despair grew in the pit of her stomach, taking in the sight of the blonde; she was extremely pretty, with soft-looking skin and a big sweep of eyelashes that rested over her closed eyes, innocent, splayed across the backseat like a doll thrown on a chair.

A moan sounded from inside the car, and Rachel's eyes immediately switched back to the blonde instead of the empty ignition. Eyes moved behind the closed lids, and the other girl's head rolled to the side. She was still alive, but barely.

Rachel jumped into action, pulling a bottle of water from the backpack. Hopping into the back of the car, she had wished she had been a little easier on it because the blonde's eyes fluttered open, staring wide in panic. Hazel orbs searched over her, calming a bit when she realized she wasn't of the undead. The hazel eyes got wide again when they latched onto the bottle of unopened water, pleading. Rachel lifted it up, looking at it and then at the blonde. The other girl nodded once, apparently too weak to do much of anything else except keep her eyes fixed on the water.

Closing the door to the car so no zombies could sneak up on them, she bent over and climbed in. She inched her way over to the limp body, removing the cap and holding it tight in her palm, the other holding the bottle out towards the blonde. Her back leaned against the back of the driver's seat, her knees pressing onto the edge of the seat. Squished between the two, she watched as those beautiful hazel eyes dragged themselves to the water, a pained look crossing the other girl's face. Her eyes met Rachel's, brimming with tears.

Rachel smiled as big as she could before placing her free arm under the blonde's back, circling around her waist to prop her up against the door. A shock traveled through her arm, the feeling of touching the human flesh of another person again stimulating her senses. Removing her arm, the brown eyes flickered to hazel, and they met. The blonde stared at her now, not taking her eyes off the brunette. Bringing the bottle close to the blonde's mouth, she first took her other hand and tilted the blonde's head back, pouring in a little bit before shutting her jaw. The blonde swallowed hurriedly, eyes begging for more. She did the same thing again, tilting back her head, pouring in a little and closing her mouth, the reaction of the hazel-eyed girl the same.

It felt like it took forever to get the whole bottle down the blonde. Rachel guessed she must have been so weak from dehydration, a little more color on the blonde's cheeks now, more alert and watching the starlet. Rachel smiled big again as she grabbed the cap and screwed it back on, placing the empty bottle in the backpack to reuse it again sometime.

"Better?" she asked quietly.

The blonde nodded.

"I'm glad," she said. "My name's Rachel Berry," she stated.

"Mine's Quinn Fabray," the blonde announced meekly.

Rachel's eyes grew at the melodious voice that had replied, her heart beating rapidly again at the beauty of the sound. She wanted to hear more of it.

"Is this your car?"

The blonde shook her head. Double damn.

"How'd you end up here?" she persisted.

"I don't really remember." The blonde's brow furrowed. "Just a lot of walking, and each day there was less and less food and water and then eventually none so I got worse. I found the car early this morning and climbed in and then I passed out I assume." God, that voice was gorgeous.

"There aren't any keys in the ignition," she mentioned.

"Hadn't really taken the time to notice," Quinn shrugged.

"That's alright," Rachel chuckled. She saw the blonde smile for the first time, and it set her heart soaring. "Maybe after your stomach settles a bit from its first intake in a while, you can manage eating a little of an energy bar." Rachel wanted to feed the blonde and touch those soft cheeks again. No, she wanted to eat her- _Rachel! You barely know the girl, don't think that._ She gulped, her conscience winning the best of her.

"You seem kinda tense," Quinn interjected her thoughts, staring calmly at her.

"Uh, yeah, I'm just worried, about, you know, zombies and stuff," she fumbled.

"Aren't we all," Quinn smirked, tilting her head to the side to examine the brunette.

"What are you doing, Quinn Fabray?" Rachel felt uncomfortable at the blonde's action.

"Checking you out, Rachel Berry," the blonde murmured. "You don't seem like the serial killer type," she concluded, meeting her gaze with a slight smile.

"And neither do you," she said perkily.

"Hey, um," the blonde averted her eyes for a second before resting on her once again, "can I have some of that energy bar now by chance? I'm starving."

* * *

**Feedback is highly appreciated ;) If there's something you'd like to see in an upcoming chapter, let me know and we'll see if it works. Fare thee well! **


	2. Begging

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews, they honestly make my day. Also, I know I said I already have a few chapters done but the thing is there's no Internet where I currently live, so when I get to a place that does have it, I upload it for you guys. I love my readers more than anything. ****I hope you like this chapter, I really enjoyed writing it. :)**

* * *

Rachel pulled back the wrapper of the energy bar, bringing it up to the girl's mouth. "Come on, eat," she urged. Quinn eyed it precariously an inch from her face before leaning forward as much as she could to take a bite. She chewed and then swallowed finally, nodding for more.

After the second bite, Quinn seemed a tad bit self-conscious, and said "You don't have to feed me, I can do it myself."

"Quinn, there's no way in hell you're strong enough to do things on your own right now. You're still dehydrated and starved, so just give in." The blonde raised her eyebrow. "Fine then, here, take it." The girl reached out for it barely, before dropping her shaking arm back down with a huff. "That's what I thought, missy."

Rachel kept feeding the begrudged blonde, the teen hungrily accepting it once all signs of embarrassment were gone. To her it looked like sadness when the last mouthful was devoured, the blonde licking her lush lips before slouching fully against the car door, cheek against the glass to cool it. The sun outside was almost below the horizon, and plenty of stars dashed out across the sky to start their job. The heat of the day was finally slowly starting to ebb away, leaving Rachel comfortable.

The brunette took in what the other girl was wearing; a tan, low-cut t-shirt and faded jeans with gray sneakers, smudged with dirt. Her hair was a beautiful shade of blonde, golden in the rays of the setting sun streaming through the back window, long and flowing.

Curiosity winning her over, Rachel got on her knees carefully, not wanting to touch the blonde, and looked over the seat and into the back. _Hallelujah_. A cooler, a shotgun, and a bow. No arrows though. The cooler was empty she found, but still useful. The shotgun she didn't bother picking up, kind of scared to touch a gun, and the bow may be useless unless they found some arrows.

"You wouldn't believe it," she grinned at Quinn when leaning back against the driver seat. "A cooler and a shot gun." The blonde's eyes lit up. "And a bow, so we're going to have to get arrows somewhere."

"That's good," Quinn replied weakly, trying to smile. To be honest, the blonde woman looked absolutely exhausted. Rachel felt her own tiredness creeping up on her, putting her hands on her knees to try to push back against the seat and stretch.

"You're look wiped out," the brunette admitted after a moment of staring at her.

"You're tired too, huh?" Quinn asked nonchalantly.

Rachel nodded, taking in the position of the blonde and then turning her head to survey the driver's and passenger's seat over her shoulders. A hand rested over hers, on her knee. Rachel looked at the blonde's face, finding only sweetness.

"It's okay, just lie your head down at the other end," Quinn offered, motioning with a jerk of her head to the other side of the car by the door Rachel had come in. She nodded her head graciously, hesitating before crawling up onto the seat with her and pulling herself down to the opposite end. Smiling with her knees tucked under her, she quietly said "Goodnight Quinn Fabray" to the heavy-eyed blonde, then situating herself with her back pressed against the side of the other girl's leg before tucking down her head and taking a deep breath, calming herself.

"Goodnight, Rachel Berry. And thank you."

* * *

Rachel was abruptly awakened to a choking sound coming from inside the vehicle. She shot up, looking in the moon-lit darkness to where the sound was coming from. Quinn was choking helplessly, thrashing her hands about, not knowing what to do, panic woven throughout her face.

The brunette lunged forward somewhat aggressively, being so close to the blonde's face that she could feel the puffs of air coughed onto her cheek. The choking calmed, turning to gasps of needed oxygen from the blonde. Running the back of her hand across her face to calm her, Rachel felt the sweat from the luscious skin stick to her.

"I'm gonna throw up," the blonde mumbled, shutting her mouth quickly and shutting her eyes tight.

The diva unlocked Quinn's side of the car, getting out the other door to the back seat and locking it, and hurriedly running around to the other side in the coolness of the night air. She prepared herself at the door before throwing it open and catching a sick Quinn. The blonde trembled in her arms, breathing heavily. One more cough was all it took for Quinn's insides to hit the dried grass, Rachel stepping out of the way just in time, yet still supporting the blonde leaning out of the car.

Her companion continued to wretch for a couple minutes. All would calm down and Rachel would think she was done, until she would scrunch up in trying to double over in the brunette's arms and puke again. It worried her greatly, witnessing the sweet woman in such great distress. With one hand circled around her waist and resting on her stomach, Rachel's other hand stroked the blonde's side, soothing her.

Quinn was eventually panting, woozily swaying back and forth in the starlet's safe arms. Quinn's head rolled to the side to gaze at Rachel, briefly smiling before letting her head sag in weariness.

Rachel was pretty sure she wouldn't throw up again, so stepping forward she tried to push the blonde back into the car. Not having much of any luck, Rachel decided to step into the car while supporting the blonde's top half in her arms. Closing and locking the door behind her, she managed to scoot Quinn down the seat, kneeling behind her. She stretched out her legs. Circling both her arms below the woman's breasts and pulling her closer, Rachel burrowed down into the space between the back of the seat and the door, this time being the one sitting up. The blonde was asleep, halfway resting across Rachel's chest in a manner the brunette found comforting. It must have been the same for the blonde, too, because she shifted and pressed her face into the tan skin of Rachel's chest.

She kept her eyes on the top of the blonde's head, smiling with fondness. A couple hours ago she had saved her from dehydration, and now had the beauty in her arms. Happiness filled her thoughts, none of them distinct except for the ones filled with a blonde angel.

* * *

Dawn came too soon, and even though she had gotten a decent amount of sleep, her body still ached all over. The excursion in the middle of the night hadn't lasted too terribly long, so she must have gotten at least six hours. That was pretty good considering she hadn't slept that long practically since the apocalypse started.

She stretched with her eyes still closed, a weight pressing down over her lap and stomach, something moving against her feet. Hair mussed and frizzy, Quinn lay completely on her, except for her legs which rested on the seat; her bare feet snuggled up against Rachel's. Her heart soared, not having had anybody this close to her in months. She gently stroked blonde hair, studying the different shades of it between her fingers.

Quinn eventually woke a while later, slowly opening her eyes, looking at the body she was lying upon, and closing her eyes again, sighing deeply. Her breathing picked up as she awoke more fully, opening her eyes once again several minutes later. She pushed up against the seat with a great amount of effort, her arms quivering. Quinn looked at the brunette out of the corner of her eye, her face reddening.

"It's okay," Rachel tried to reassure her by rubbing her back for a moment.

"Sorry for last night. I barely remember anything," she said pensively.

"You threw up, and then I helped you back in the car," she explained. "Simple as that."

"I feel bad because I slept on you," Quinn gave a dry chuckle. "And that I wasted all the food and water you gave me."

"I have more, and you kept me warm," she tried with a pleasant smile.

"Glad I could do something right," she hiccupped, tears brimming and threatening to make a run down her face.

"Quinn! Please don't cry, it's alright." She smoothed the blonde hair back with an affectionate hand. "No need, see?" She leaned over Quinn's shoulder to be able to see the girl's face.

"_No!_" Quinn's head snapped in her direction, contemptuously."I'm upset because you're going to have to leave me and I'm going to be stuck here all by myself." There was such anguish to that statement, Rachel thought her heart would crumble.

"Qu-"

"There's no reason for you to stay here, and no reason for you to care for me. Just leave me here; I'll make do by myself."

"Hey? Quinn? I'm not going anywhere." She grabbed the girl's shoulder to turn her to face her more fully. "I promise."

The blonde was dumbfounded. "But why?"

The diva sighed. "Because I don't have anyone and I don't think you do either. I'll enjoy it more if I have somebody to keep me company." Rachel looked at her with hopeful eyes. "What do you think?"

Quinn had moved to between her legs, trying not to make any contact as much as possible. "I guess," she said with a doubtful expression.

"Pick up your spirits, Quinn. Or else being with me for a bit will turn you into a very cheery person," she grinned.

"I feel like shit though," the blonde grumbled.

"Well, I'd give you some Tylenol or Advil if I had some," she shrugged.

"You're low on supplies." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"Considering now that this backpack has to provide for two people, yes."

"See? You really have to go on without me," Quinn begged.

"The answer is no, and that's final," she avowed impatiently.

"You're stubborn," Quinn murmured, looking her in the eyes.

"So are you!" she huffed, throwing her hands up in the air. Quinn's eyes lightened, the blonde trying to veil a laugh. "Oh, shut up, Quinn," she glared, though amusement played on the features of her face.

The blonde laughed only harder, leaning against the seat, squealing in delight. Rachel rolled her eyes, and sniggered herself. She was growing increasingly impatient; though why, she didn't know.

Unzipping the backpack that lie on the floor, she reached for two energy bars, throwing one into Quinn's lap. The laughter had seemed to do the blonde some good, eagerly opening the energy bar and taking a big bite.

"Be careful," she warned, "I think you got sick last night because I fed you too fast," she blushed, embarrassed.

"Eh, maybe, but I'm grateful for it nonetheless," Quinn managed around a mouthful of chocolate coated nutrition.

"You're a sweet girl, Quinn," Rachel said straightforwardly.

"Um, thanks," Quinn said in an odd tone.

"I mean, you're quite selfless, to want me to leave you here," Rachel tried to explain better.

"I didn't _want _you to leave me here," she clarified, pausing a moment. "But it would be the only reasonable thing to do," she alleged plainly.

"Really?" the brunette asked in disbelief. "Leaving a defenseless young woman to _die_ is the reasonable thing?" Quinn blinked a few times. "Seriously, Q, you have to be joking with me."

"You're right," she took another bite, "but still."

"Still nothing." She stared at Quinn with a convictional look. The blonde just stared back at her knowingly. Rachel felt a slight bit uncomfortable with those hazel eyes penetrating through her. "So tell me something about yourself, Quinn," she wondered coolly.

The blonde woman seemed to think for a second before replying "I'm partially starved?" She was right; the shirt she had on hung off of her shoulders, hiding a bony frame.

Rachel shook her head incredulously. "Obviously, smartass." She tried to push the image of the starved girl from her mind. "Something I don't know?"

"I love to read," she said casually, shrugging, eyes dropping to her lap.

The brunette sat up, pulling her legs to her and hugging them to her chest. "What genres interest you?"

"Hmm…," Quinn thought, "Fantasy, drama, mystery, romance," her voice trailed off, but her eyes quickly flashed to Rachel, the pedantic brunette noticing the blonde swallow involuntarily, Quinn instantly blushing when she realized how loud it had been.

"I like to read also," Rachel offered. "But I _love_ to sing. Singing is my life. Well," she frowned, "_was _my life until the damn zombies took over."

"Are you good?" Quinn pondered, interested.

Rachel smirked. "I believe so. I helped my glee club in high school win Nationals."

"Wow, really? That's amazing."

The blonde sounded impressed, so Rachel continued.

"Yes, we were up against tough competition, if I do say so myself. I brought that club to victory though," she smiled, batting her lashes at the youthful blonde.

"I'm not that great of a singer," Quinn blushed, running her hands through her hair.

"Why don't you let _me _be the judge of that?" Rachel urged.

"Noooo, I'm…eh," Quinn finished awkwardly, frowning.

"One day will you sing for me? Please?" Rachel pouted, unwrapping her arms from her legs to poke the blonde with her shoe.

"Maybe, and _ew_, don't touch me with that dirty shoe," she shrieked, gusting out a big sigh.

"Do you want to borrow some clothes?" Rachel blurted out.

"Uh…"

"I mean, I have some new ones in the backpack. There's a shirt you might like," she beamed.

"Sure," Quinn said slowly and skeptically.

The brunette diva reached in again to grab out the blue flowly top, tossing it onto the blonde's head. It landed on her face, and Rachel snickered when she heard the blonde sigh noisily. When the shirt was removed, Quinn was smirking though. She grabbed a lacy pair of red underwear and tossed them to her, too.

"Thanks," the blonde said as she was still smiling.

"I'll step ou-"

But before she could finish, the gorgeous blonde had ripped off her shirt to reveal a pale pink bra and a flat stomach, her ribs sticking out a little, slipping the blue shirt on way too quickly for Rachel's liking. Rachel's eyes widened humorously when Quinn unbuttoned her jeans, and slipped them off to land in a pile on the floor of the car. She covered herself with the other tan shirt she had been wearing as she changed her underwear, looking at the wad in her hands before opening the car door and throwing them out, closing and locking it. She pulled on the jeans again, finishing with a sigh of satisfaction this time. "It's nice to have clean panties," she giggled, eyes alight.

Rachel's jaw was still hanging open, because the bundle in the blonde's hand had been wet. She was sure of it. _Oh my God, this girl can't possibly be turned on in my presence. That would be a fucking dream come true._

The starlet took this as the initiative to take off her top, scrunching it up into a ball and pulling out the white tank, slipping it on over her recently-covered- in-sweat bra. Quinn was _extremely _hot. She grabbed a new pair of green cotton underwear, setting it on the seat while she fumbled with the button on her jeans, unzipped them, and pulled them down her legs and over her shoes. She pulled the tank tight over her womanhood, still quite a bit of thigh exposed and maybe a little bit more, probably too much to reveal to the young blonde she had met only the day before. Rachel slipped the undergarment off with ease, pulling the new one on, had a realization, and then swiftly tugged the jeans back over her sneakers. She was embarrassed now, because what if it came off across to Quinn that she was easy?

"You don't really care about discretion, hmm?" The blonde spoke softly, a small smile playing on her lips.

Rachel got defensive, her voice rising several decibels. "Well, neither do you!"

Quinn's eyebrows were raised high, and she slumped on her side against the seat. "You're a diva," she murmured, giggling after, covering her mouth with her pale hand.

Rachel rolled her eyes, and again poked the blonde with her shoe. "Oh look, I'm assaulting Quinn Fabray with my so-dirty shoe! Oh, _no_!" she mocked, stretching her bottom eyelids down and looking up at the ceiling of the car. "What will she _dooooooo_?" she dragged out, messing with her companion.

"That's creepy!" Quinn guffawed. Rachel dropped her hands, tilting her head to the side and glaring at the blonde girl.

"You have pretty eyes," Quinn said patently.

"Ha! These stupid brown things?" the brunette asked, pointing to them. "Hell no, they're _brown_. Yours are much better. Hazel eyes are so gorgeous," she said, star struck staring at the pools of hazel now. "Is that the best comeback you have, Fabray?" She put her hands on her hips now. "I'm practically insulting you!" she screeched. "Good-heartedly, however," she added.

"Berry, you're asking for it." Quinn contemplated for a second. "No, you're _begging _for it," she declared, leaning forward with eyes slanted, the tiniest smile accenting her features.

"What're you planning on doing, huh?" Rachel twirled a lock of hair in her fingers. She leaned forward too, being able to share her breath with the blonde. Only inches apart, their faces were so close, and so were their lips. Rachel wet hers, licking them slowly due to the fact she was completely enamored by the brown and green landscape of the woman's eyes.

If the brown-haired girl could hear it, Quinn's heartbeat was skipping around erratically, swelling with overwhelming sensations. Rachel eventually did hear a thudding noise, but it wasn't hers or Quinn's heart.

It was a zombie.

At the window.

_Perfect fucking timing._

"I'll take care of this," Rachel growled, throwing herself back from her close proximity of Quinn and heaving herself over to reach into the back seat, sighed, and dropped back onto her butt. Using the shotgun would alert any of the other undead in the area. Running her hands through her hair, eyes closed, she could almost feel the nervousness flowing off of the blonde in front of her. This girl didn't know how to defend herself, or at least knew they were sort of screwed.

It was a freaking miracle though because when she picked up her head from her eyes, she found the keys to the car. Quinn didn't catch on though that she had spotted them, and the blonde was practically squirming she was so anxious, fear hanging off her features.

The zombie backed up enough to try to stalk over to the back of the car, Rachel watching in awe as the light-haired girl unlocked the door quickly, flung it open, crashing into the zombie's forehead, and pulled it back. Disgusting blood and juices covered the door as Quinn locked it, the blonde peering through the tinted window to stare at the now dead undead body. She turned back to Rachel, being met with a squeal and a tight hug. Quinn giggled in her grasp, returning the hug after a couple seconds.

"I was scared," Quinn mumbled into the brunette's shoulder, breathing in her scent.

"I'm _so _proud of you though."

"Thanks, I mean, it was kind of instinct."

"And look what I found," the diva smirked, holding up the keys in her palm.

"Are those…"

"The keys? Yes." She grinned like a dork. "Let's see if it works."

The brown-haired teen crawled over the center console and plopped into the driver's seat. The car started after a moment, both of them shrieking in delight. She looked over her shoulder to witness the blonde smiling hugely too, clapping her hands rapidly.

"Oh my God, I'm so happy, we might have a chance!" Quinn almost screamed.

"Chance at what, may I ask?" Rachel smirked.

"Well," Quinn fidgeted, "surviving! I mean, we can go get more supplies and maybe find a place to settle down-" Quinn's words caught in her throat and she choked on them. "You know, like maybe a house with a lot of security," she said, readjusting her tone to quiet and calm.

"Oh, Quinn," Rachel crooned, "see what my being here has done to you?" She crawled over the console again after turning off the ignition and stared at the blonde angel, smiling a tiny bit, but ready to burst on the inside. "You're already happier."

* * *

**The car started! Omg! **

**Haha, please review and make me happy :D **


End file.
